


Surprise gift

by Dare_devil



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frank decides he wants to use it on Matt, Jessica gets Matt a vibrator, M/M, Smut, sex toy, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: Jessica gets Matt an early birthday gift leaving him surprised and a little embarrassed, Frank finds it later.This is just smut enjoy!





	Surprise gift

“Here, I got you an early present” Said Jessica as she got the gift bag and shoved it into Matt’s hands.  
“Since when did you decide to get me an early birthday gift?” Asked Matt as he raised an eyebrow, already feeling suspicious.

“Because I didn’t want to be an asshole and give this to you in front of everyone on your birthday” shrugged Jessica, ok this meant this was something embarrassing. Slowly Matt reached into the bag pulling out a box. The box was smooth as he felt around, no sign of any letters or words as to what it could be.

“Open it” she said before Matt pulled the lid off and felt the object. It was hard and had a silicone outing. Oh.....OH!

Matt began to feel the heat rise in his cheeks and his body go warm, embarrassment maybe.  
“Is...is that what I think it is?”  
“Yep!” She said with confidence.  
That’s when Jessica started to laugh at the surprised look on Matt’s face and the pink in his cheeks.  
“Oh come on Murdock it’s not a big deal! I have one! A lot of people do, just not everyone talks about it” she exclaimed as she took her beer bottle from the table, she always complains about the beer Matt buys but it will have to do.

“I’m um...I’m just a little surprised” Matt could sense Jessica smirking “what? You’ve never used one Murdock?”  
“I can’t say that I have” He nervously chuckled.  
“Well you’ve been missing out! And I’m sure with your whole senses thing it will feel great” Matt didn’t really know what to say, he knows Jessica can be full of surprises but he really wasn’t expecting her to get him a vibrator. 

“Just thought it would be something you can use when Frank is away” she said with a smirk as she took a sip from her bottle. Matt chuckled shaking his head “well I appreciate the thought” he said as he shut the box and put it back into the bag before reaching to take a sip of his own beer.  
“Just at least give it a try so that I know that my money hasn’t gone to waste because if you’re not going to use it I’ll have it-“  
“-no! I um...I’ll try it” he said nervously, just because he was surprised by the gift doesn’t mean he wasn’t curious. Taking another sip of his beer to hide he flustered look on his face. 

Matt could sense Jessica raising her eyebrows at him before she leaned back into the couch “maybe if you ask Frank he could use it on you” she said causing Matt to choke on his drink, putting the bottle down and coughing as Jessica started to laugh. 

—————  
Matt and Frank lay in bed as they caught their breath, bodies feeling warm and sticky from what they just did in Matt’s sheets. 

As Frank turned to the bedside to check the time on his phone he noticed a small birthday bag. Both too into the moment that Frank didn’t notice the bag coming in “Who’s the gift from?” Asked Frank, that’s when heat began to reach his cheeks again.  
“I um...Jessica” he said nervously causing Frank’s eyes to narrow.  
“What is it?” He asked causing Matt’s eyes to widen “its n-nothing”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing red” he said as he reached up to grab the bag to reveal some fancy box. “Frank it’s nothing-“ Said Matt as he sat up to try and get the box from Frank’s hands but the vigilante turned away from him so that Matt couldn’t reach for it.  
That’s when Frank opened the box and Matt could hear the hitch in his breath, yeah that was a vibrator. Matt felt embarrassed and he could sense the warm from Frank.

Frank took it out the box and found the button at the bottom of the toy, as he pressed it the quiet noise of the vibration could be heard before he turned it back off. “You used this yet Red?” He asked.  
Matt was now really embarrassed, Jessica definitely did this on purpose, he should have hid it knowing that Frank was coming over.  
“I..Um- No” he muttered nervously.

Matt could feel the warmth of Frank and smell of arousal in the air. “Lie back” he whispered, his voice low causing a warm feeling pooling inside him. Matt nervously lay back on the bed as Frank moved the sheets away, kneeling in front of him. 

Frank turned the switch back on, so Jessica was right, Frank was actually going to use it on him. Matt could feel his mouth go dry and his body go warmer than it already was. He felt nerves as Frank slowly inched the vibrator closer to him until he pressed it under the base of his shaft.

Matt gasped, toes curling as Frank slowly dragged it along the base of his shaft, inching closer and closer to the head of his cock. A loud whimper left his lips as the vibrator touched the sensitive head of his cock, slowly circling around“Jesus Red” Whispered Frank, voice filled with arousal as he moved the toy back down his shaft while his thumb circled the already leaking head of his cock. 

Reaching down he pressed his thumb against Matt’s hole, feeling that it was still open from their previous round. Turning the toy off a whine left Matt’s lips causing Frank to chuckle.  
“We’re not done yet Red” he said as he grabbed the bottle of lube and squirting some onto the toy. 

Leaning forward, Frank pressed the toy to his entrance before slowly sliding it inside him. A shuddering gasp left Matt’s lips as it entered inside him. Frank’s finger itching closer to the button. 

As he pressed the button it felt like every part of him trembled, his toes curled and his head pushed back into the pillows, neck exposed as he moaned out. Slowly Frank pulled the toy back and slowly pushing back in, building a pace as he leaned forward to press kisses to Matt’s neck. 

Hands reaching up the grab Frank’s shoulders as Frank continued moving the toy inside him. Jessica was definitely right about this feeling amazing and knowing that Frank was the one doing this to him, playing with him made it even better. Eyes closed as moans left his lips. Frank absorbed the sight below him, the look of pleasure of Matt’s face, hands on his shoulders as Frank continued pleasuring him. Angling the toy he pushed against the sensitive spot inside him causing Matt’s eyes to snap open and to cry out, fingers holding tighter onto Frank. 

Frank kept the toy there, pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Listening to the short gasps leave Matt’s lips and the feel of his body trembling underneath him.

He began to move it again, pulling out before pushing harshly back in, making sure to hit that spot inside him each time. Matt could feel himself getting close, the feel of Frank’s body and his sent overwhelming him, the feel of his lips on his body touching, whatever part of him he can reach and the feel on the toy vibrating inside him, hitting that sensitive spot. 

“F-Frank! pl-Please!” He cried out, fingers gripping tightly.  
“You wanna cum Red?” Asked Frank, voice almost teasing as he picked up the pace on the toy.  
“P-please!” He cried out again.  
“Let me see” he whispered and that was it, Matt cried out, burying his face into Frank’s neck, legs moving to tightly close as he came for a second time that night. 

Frank continuing to ride him through it causing soft whimpers from him before Matt relaxed back into the bed. Frank pressing the button to turn it off before slowly being as careful as he could to pull the toy out. 

Putting the toy back in the box, Frank relaxed back into the bed, over Matt as he pulled him into a long deep kiss, fingers gently caressing Matt’s over sensitive body. So maybe Jessica’s early birthday gift was not a bad thing after all.


End file.
